


Falling Slowly缓缓坠落

by AmnesiaNee



Category: Joker (2019), 双丑, 小丑 - Fandom, 花鸟组 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmnesiaNee/pseuds/AmnesiaNee
Summary: 设定：当37岁的凤凰丑遇见28岁的希斯丑ooc谅解
Relationships: 希斯丑/凤凰丑
Kudos: 10





	Falling Slowly缓缓坠落

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me your heart and be with me.The world is so cruel that I am afraid./Oscar Wilde  
> 请把你的心给我，与我为伍。这个世界太残酷了，我有些害怕。/王尔德

*  
亚瑟做了一个梦。梦见自己从高高的楼顶坠落，狂风化作数千只魔鬼在耳边尖笑，蓝色的玻璃上，是自己漂浮在云朵间的影子。

这栋楼多高啊，亚瑟就这么一直一直往下坠，似乎没个底。若不是临头一盆冷水把他一下子拉回现实，亚瑟或许会没完没了地睡过去。他充满惊奇地这样告诉在一旁鼓捣炸弹的小丑，或多或少地夸大其词。但小丑并不感兴趣。“你掉下去，然后你死了。”他直截了当地打断他，“就这么简单。走吧。”他们戴上滑稽的面具，拿着枪，去了一家银行。

回来的时候，亚瑟拽着一瘸一拐的小丑进了胡同。“你就不能不去招惹那些警察吗？”他蹲下来，撕下自己的衣服给他包扎，不小心戳到痛处，头上挨了一巴掌，亚瑟起身拿刀一下插进小丑的左肩膀，恹恹的眉眼射出凶光。小丑安分了，舔舔嘴唇：“还回不回家？”

亚瑟放开他，伸出右臂圈住小丑的腰，两个人继续蹒跚前行。这一走就是很多很多个日日夜夜。

当初他们只是为了同一个目标结盟，从不谈生活。维恩有生活，莫瑞曾经也有。而像他们这样的人生来是没有“生活”可言的。小丑坐在床那头，对坐在床这头的亚瑟说，他们这叫“聚众而活”，是一场两个人的囚徒困境。亚瑟没搭话，沉默地抽完一根烟，问他腿怎么样了。

“好多了，还是肩膀比较疼。”

亚瑟掸掸烟灰，爬上床去看他的伤势，却一下子被揍翻在地。小丑揪住亚瑟的头发，舔舔嘴唇：“你送我这刀，帮我记在你头上。”他以为他一定会杀了自己，但是没有；等了一夜的恶战，到头来只有鼾声。第二天早晨小丑醒来，看到床边一地的烟屁股，而亚瑟一脸漠然地看着自己，眼圈深得可怕。“你干什么？”“我睡不着。”“你为什么不叫醒我？”小丑揉揉头发，“我可以给你一拳，你就昏过去了。本质没什么区别。”

他们带上滑稽的面具，拿着枪，又赶往下一家银行。

*  
小丑会做梦吗？很多年以前他觉得这样的问题真的太没意思，因为他根本不能睡觉，谈何做梦。直到搬进亚瑟的家，他才慢慢体会到沉睡的感觉。就像缓缓飘向空中，变得和一片羽毛一样轻，融化在风里；或者，乘坐一艘缓慢摇动的海盗船，让失重感一点一点抽空自己的意识。

他也会做梦。

当小丑从生平第一个梦里醒来时，他不得不松了口气。那些缺胳膊少腿的冤魂没有出现，没有爆炸，没有警笛，没有打斗厮杀。相反，小丑的梦里，只有一条长得看不见尽头的路，他就这么走啊走啊，似乎没个头。四周一片无垠的平地，太阳悬在头顶。蓝天白云之下，露出城市的一角。

谢天谢地。他怔怔地坐在床上，真不敢相信自己会这么想。抬头瞥见卧室外亚瑟一闪而过的背影。客厅里，有水倒进水壶的声音。

“你做梦了。”亚瑟端着一杯水看向坐在床上的小丑。

“你怎么知道？”

“凌晨四点，你把我踢飞。”亚瑟面无表情地把一杯水泼在小丑的脸上，“现在醒了吗？饭已经冷了。”

他始终没告诉亚瑟这件事，尽管内心激动不已。那天他们没有出门，坐在地板上，喝了一下午的酒。亚瑟承认，他看过很多不同面孔的小丑，而那天的小丑，是最让他感到莫名其妙的。

*  
2008年的一个冬夜，他们经历了一场恶战。

他们的手下被收买，在一次行动中反戈一击，打得亚瑟和小丑措手不及。一百多个恶徒在深夜十二点的哥谭街头进行围剿。亚瑟腹部中了一枪，他快不行了。

小丑拽着他，一如以往亚瑟拽着自己。“偏偏这个时候拖我后腿，见鬼！”他把能用得上的气话全部说了一遍，然后把他藏进一条小巷的垃圾桶后。而亚瑟只是笑。

“你笑个屁？”

亚瑟抽着气：“我想起......我们以前抢银行......”

“嘘嘘！”小丑看上去很严肃，“你想让那群疯狗把我咬碎吗？”他贴着他的肩膀缩在垃圾桶后面，一手紧紧捂住亚瑟的嘴。

巷外人声喧闹。在火光照不到的地方，亚瑟低垂着眼睛，用余光偷偷地看着身边的人；后者大睁着眼睛，紧紧地盯着巷口，丝毫不敢松懈。其实他的眉眼还是那么年轻，只是在怪异的妆容下显得狰狞。亚瑟奋力掰开小丑的手，“我不能呼吸了。”他虚弱地挑挑眉。他告诉他，只要有一个人能逃脱，他们未来的胜算就会更大一些。

“未来？”男人舔舔嘴唇，“你在跟我开玩笑？现在我没心情开玩笑。”

亚瑟没说话。他知道自己就要死了，但他说不出来。他以为自己可以孑然一身面对一切，哪怕在生命最后一刻，但是现在他突然退缩了。他一方面希望身边这个孩子不要白白跟着自己牺牲，却又害怕因为自己的一面之词，他真的会毫不犹豫地离开自己。到底哪个更重要？从前他希望自己的死亡能比自己的一生更有价值，现在却先被庞大的孤独震慑得头脑发热。

“嘿......”所以亚瑟咽回喉咙里的血水，小心翼翼地拉了拉小丑的衣服。“我上次说我做的那个梦......昨天，我又梦见了。”

没有回应。

亚瑟把紧摁在自己腹部的手挪开，声音小的跟蚊子叫一样。他歇了一会儿，继续道：“......奇怪，哥谭从来没有这么好的天气。我睁开眼，发现自己还在空中，已经分不清是在往上飘，还是在往下掉了......我喊了几声救命，然后——然后你知道我在窗玻璃里看见了什么吗？”

巷子外一串急促的脚步，停下，又跑开去。他们听到叫骂声，在离自己很近的地方炸开。

小丑抽出刀的手被亚瑟握住了。

“听我说，”亚瑟直直看进男人的眼里，瞳孔里燃着火光。他煞有介事地告诉小丑，他在坠落的途中，从那座大楼的一间落地窗里看见了他。他的脸上干干净净，西装革履，坐在整饬奢华的办公室里，一副年轻有为的模样；要不是一掠而过，亚瑟或许能和他打上招呼。

“说完就可以闭嘴了。”小丑面无表情地撕下自己的衣服，塞在亚瑟的腹部。而亚瑟还是一个劲的笑。“为什么这么严肃？”他伸出手，被小丑打掉，又奋力去够，覆上男人的脸，拇指在他颊边的油彩上只轻轻一擦，便如断了线的木偶，直直摔了下去。

他说过，那是一场恶战。

小丑差一点就失去了他。

亚瑟记得昏迷前听到的最后一句话，是男人在身边说：“如果你从窗边坠落，我不可能不知道。”

*  
亚瑟卧病在床三个月，他很尴尬地活了下来。这还不是最操蛋的，操蛋的是，小丑不得不在家陪他。

“为什么？”他接过递来的粥。

“什么为什么？”小丑很纳闷地看着又是一脸漠然的亚瑟，“我也需要休息。你被打爆了肚子，而我被那群狗娘养的畜生伤透了心。”

亚瑟挑挑眉，终于露出笑容。“你是什么，三岁小孩？”

“滚你妈的。”小丑背过身喝了口咖啡，他以为亚瑟没有看到他嘴边浮现的笑意。

这下，他们有更多时间待在一起了。以前从来没有发现，原来时间可以流逝得这么缓慢。一开始，他们还能聊聊那天的情况，用最下流的脏话痛骂一些看不顺眼的人。后来，两个人只是沉默地坐在一间屋子里，再没什么脾气。

小丑会不定期地来检查亚瑟的伤口。他在这方面显得异常笨拙，大概是因为以往都是他处于亚瑟现在的处境。亚瑟忍受了他拆解绷带时的粗鲁和用错药水的大意，当看到男人对着自己血肉模糊的腹部发愣时，他终于忍不住插嘴说：“我自己来吧。”

可小丑没有搭理他。他也不拒绝，只是沉默。像个没有信心拿100分却很想回答老师问题的执拗孩子。

亚瑟叹了口气。后来，小丑在亚瑟一步一步耐心的指导下完成了换药和包扎。

“你记住了。以后对自己很有用。”

小丑没回应，问他借了一支烟，夹在耳边。他安静时的样子真像个长不大的孩子。亚瑟又无可避免地意识到了这一点。

“我上次……”他去亚瑟那里借了火，坐在床边细细抽一口，“咳……我上次也做了一个梦。”

“说来听听。”

“我梦见有一条很长很长的路，长到他妈的看不见尽头。我一直跑啊跑，看到远方有一座城市。太阳好大，最后他妈把我给热醒了。”他干巴巴地复述完，突然感到一阵尴尬。

“你几岁了？”亚瑟突然问他。

小丑愤怒地瞪了他一眼。

“我不是这个意思。我问，你现在几岁？”

“30。”

“还差两年吧？”亚瑟笑了笑，“我都将近40岁了，还在做这种傻缺的梦。我想说，这很正常。会做梦的人是幸运的。”

他伸出修长瘦削的手，一把捎走小丑嘴上的烟，深深吸了一口，半张着嘴吐出一个烟圈。他眯着眼直笑，眼角细密的纹路反而抚平了笑里的癫狂，平添一份温存。

“怎么了？”

后者收回目光，揉了揉头发。

“还有，你真的不准备洗洗脸吗？”

*  
那座城市离自己越来越近，即使长路漫漫，烈日当头，好像身负什么使命，他发誓，他要进去一探究竟。这时，天上突然飘起大雪，天气一下子从酷暑转入寒冬，他裹紧自己的外套，却还是冻得寸步难行。

小丑从沙发上醒来，哆哆嗦嗦地摸黑进了房间，然后爬上床，缩进被窝。等他怀抱那团温热的躯体时，他突然清醒过来，意识到这不是在拉斯维加斯钢管舞女的床上。他一下子僵住了，血冲上头顶。而怀里的人丝毫没有察觉，均匀湿热的鼻息喷在小丑裸露的小臂上，让他汗毛直立。在这么近的距离，他能清楚地嗅出亚瑟头发上洗发水的味道。

几乎是一念之间，那种原始的冲动闪电一样在小丑身体里炸开。他浑身突然又变得燥热无比，欲念紧紧攥住他的脖子，他轻轻喘息着，浑身紧绷，伺机而动，就在身边人被惊醒的那一刻，饿豹一样起身压在他的身上，扒下他的裤子，颤抖着肏入。身下传来了模糊的呻吟，他赶在骂声冲破喉咙之前死死捂住亚瑟的嘴，另一手摁住腰快速抽插，一阵舒爽瞬间从下部蔓延至全身。

男人的内里柔软紧致，在性器肏弄下立马变得更加湿黏，他闷闷地呜咽着，身体却开始不受控制地向后迎合——这是小丑始料未及的。

他知道他们都无法再从眼前逃避，这一切覆水难收。他们都知道。

小丑能做的只是埋头发泄性欲，他咬紧牙关，二十八岁的年轻气盛在亚瑟难耐的呻吟里得到了尽情挥洒；像一艘发了疯的大船，乘着浪一次次冲上亚瑟的岸，欲将分崩离析，血肉模糊。他捂着嘴的手松开了，手心淌满了口水。高潮很快逼近，他们紧紧镶嵌在一起，伴随着一阵漫长的猛烈的抖动，霎时间，巨大的快感混着滚烫的体液和性液侵入肌体，将他们缝合。他们汇成水了，融成泥了，又被腐蚀，被榨干，被遗忘，像一片轻飘飘的羽毛，被风吹着吹着，自高空缓缓坠落。

海盗船慢慢、慢慢地摇着，最后归于静止。

满房间令人窒息的抽气声。

身下的男人一动不动地趴了一会儿，然后被粗鲁地翻了过来，静如平湖的蓝眼睛撞上了年轻人闪烁不定的眼神。

“你还不赖。但你记住，刚刚的一切都是……”

“Joker。”他瘦削的手抚上小丑的脸，冰凉冰凉的。他只是看着他，什么话也没说，月光洒在他脸上，留下一层淡淡的薄影。

小丑愣了片刻，一阵迟来的羞耻刹那间填满胸臆，满脑子都是那眯着眼的笑容。他俯下身想去吻他，却得到了男人蹙眉的抗拒。

“我的伤口……好像裂开了。”

他们胡乱地穿好衣服开了灯，小丑去拿纱布和药，亚瑟手忙脚乱地在床上躺平。等两个人再在一张床上看着彼此时，红晕以肉眼可见的速度爬到了耳根。

“亚瑟我……”

“闭嘴。”

在往后不知多少次床笫之欢时，小丑的脑海里总会回响起这个名字。这个从自己滚烫的唇齿间吐出的、带走他所有勇气和自矜的名字。这个要命的名字。

*  
在接纳了彼此之后——这似乎对他们来说特别容易，体肤之欢就成了日需品。他们动不动就兽性大发，在何时何地都可以像两只被激怒的野兽一样厮杀得酣畅淋漓，而事后他们总结出，打架是刺激这种欲念最有效的方法。

除此之外，他们的相处模式并没有发生太大的变化。等亚瑟的伤口完全痊愈之后，他们仍然外出为非作歹，颠倒人间，甚至为了一点点口舌之争大打出手。

特别值得一提的是，每一天总会留有一段时间的空闲，他们两个人坐在床边的地板上，喝光一箱啤酒，一边闲聊。

“所以你昨天梦到布鲁斯？”亚瑟笑的一抽一抽，“你再说一遍，你对他干了什么？”

“我干了他。”小丑撇撇嘴，“两次。”

“操你。”亚瑟皱紧了眉头，却掩饰不住狂笑，“他还只是个孩子！操。”

“已经成年的孩子。”小丑满不在乎地笑笑，“你信不信我以后说到做到。”在得到亚瑟的白眼后，他知趣地换了个话题。

“你最近怎么回事，又是那个梦？”

亚瑟觉得很奇怪，他总是梦见自己从那栋高楼上坠落。一开始或许多多少少有些惶恐，但是次数多了以后，他反倒习惯了。

“你总是悬在空中？”

“我分不清了。”亚瑟抽一口烟，“我宁可早点掉下去，摔死在地上。我不想做这个梦了。”

“我跟你说，你给自己一点暗示。”小丑向他借了个火，“我从书上看到说，梦可能是人们在现实生活中心理暗示的投射。你现在暗示自己：我要坠落，有人在下面接着我，我要摔下去。想着那个画面，然后你很可能会梦到你所想的事。真的。”

亚瑟看着他认真的模样，大笑不止。他告诉他这只是做梦，梦醒了怎样都无所谓，没必要这么较真。“何况，谁愿意在下面接着我？除非有个神经病想被我砸成肉饼。拜托，别这么幼稚。”

“我愿意。”

“拜托……”亚瑟想要起身，却被一把拉回怀里，小丑的气息堵住他无奈的笑语。他很快就溺死在了里面。

得，还是没能逃脱。

*  
那个永夜来临前，亚瑟感受到了征兆，哪怕小丑什么也没对他说。

那段时间，他一直单独行动，行踪诡秘。亚瑟见不到他，只能从那段恐怖录像里窥见到他的身影。

Joker已经彻底癫狂了。他的眼里只有哥谭和默默守护哥谭的骑士们，他将自己的全部投入这盘讳莫如深的赌局，以一无所有博取一无所有。这很像他的风格，这些年来他一直在蜕变，越来越狠辣，越来越神秘，越来越狂暴。他像一阵龙卷风，席卷整个哥谭，成功地在短时间内成为了所有人的噩梦。蝙蝠侠也不例外。

“布鲁斯布鲁斯。”亚瑟在自己庞大的追随者们面前长久地嘲弄着那个名字，心里却隐隐感到不安。

而当Joker和蝙蝠侠交战的身影出现在废弃大楼的楼顶时，亚瑟的预言一语成谶。他来不及卸妆，穿着红西装一路狂奔。

那是夜晚，哥谭的马路曲折回环，似乎永远跑不到尽头。街上挤满了奔走逃命的居民，他在人群之间穿梭，一如迷路的星辰，与众人背道而驰。

他突然想起了那个疯子28岁时和他说起的梦：他在一条永无止境的路上狂奔，烈日当头，寒风肆虐，都无法阻隔他想奔向那座城市的心。他总觉得那里有什么在等着他，他要去看看。

远远的，那个熟悉的身影悬在楼顶，夜里的风吹乱了他满头的绿发，吹起他紫色的衣袍。他在狂笑，在叫嚷，直升机的灯光照在他的脸上，嘴角的疤向上咧着，多么凶残可怖，令见者皆不寒而栗。

亚瑟站在楼底向上望着他，也笑了，只不过有什么从眼里涌出来，止不住地向下坠去，坠去。

跳下来。他在心里默念。跳下来，我接着你。

亚瑟抬头望着小丑，拨开人群，冲出警察划分的警戒线往前走去，走去，直到他感到脑后一阵剧烈的疼痛，整个人无力地倒在地上。在有人拷走他之前，他的余光里瞥见一个紫色的小小影子，自楼顶，翩然滑落……

*  
亚瑟又做了那个梦。梦里的自己还是在空中坠落，狂风化作数千只魔鬼在耳边尖笑，蓝色的玻璃上，是自己漂浮在云朵间的影子。亚瑟就这么一直一直往下坠，已经分不清时间的流逝和  
坠落的速度哪个更快了。

不同的是，这次，他看见了地面的影子。

“有人吗？”他尝试着求救，但嗓子喑哑得喊不出声音。就在万念俱灰之时，一个熟悉的声音从下面远远地飘过来：

“跳下来——我接着你——”

亚瑟隔着一层层云和风往下张望。

“我接着你呢——”

他看见是那个28岁的孩子，一脸干干净净、西装革履地站在他的正下方，伸着长长的双臂，仰着脸等待他的降临。

“走开！你想被砸成肉饼吗？！”亚瑟冲他摆臂，眼里的泪水不自禁向上飘去。

而男人只是傻傻地站在那里，双手摆成怀抱的姿势，笑得天真烂漫。

“我会接着你的。我跑了好久的路来，就是为了等你啊。”

亚瑟从阿卡姆疯人院中醒来，白色的病房里空空荡荡，针落有声。

护士推着小车从过道尽头走来，在他的房门前停下，推门进来。

“滚开。”亚瑟厌烦了这一切，他灭了烟，抽出袖子里的小刀冲向护士的脸，然而，在离“她”的鼻子大概有几毫米的地方，停住了。

亚瑟怔怔地盯着，不敢挪开眼睛，脸变得煞白。

护士把身后的门轻轻阖上，从白色的小裙子里掏出一串钥匙。“恭喜你，梦境结束了。事实证明，自我暗示法还是很有效果。”

“她”冲亚瑟挤挤眼睛，涂了红指甲的手挑起他的下巴：“我不喜欢你的胡子，回家剃了吧？”

这个世界是多么暗，没有一颗星。哪怕数千万灵魂从高处坠落，第二天还是会有人重蹈覆辙。

英雄迟暮，容颜老去，前途渺茫，道德的天平永远会倾向他方。然而亲爱的，我抱住你，紧紧抱着你，绝不是，上述的，原因。

end.


End file.
